Dragon Ball UA: Birth Of The Green Super Saiyan!
by ltj056
Summary: A young saiyan girl is born with the potential to be the greatest of them all.


**Hey everybody! Finally getting around to doing another series I have been wanting to do for sometime, Dragon Ball Super Multiverse History! (Long title I know. But remember that My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic is a much longer title.) In this series, I will be doing backstories for characters introduced in the Tournament Of Power. I decided to start with Kale, a character that I and a bunch of others like, but for some reason the fanbase(Not all of them. I don't like labelling an entire fandom with something, especially one as big as Dragon Ball. Lot of people, lot of opinions, ya know?) treated her and Caulifla like garbage. (Seriously, you people have been demanding female super saiyans for years and when two finally show up in a believable fashion you bash 'em? WTF?) Anyway I hope you guys enjoy. Let's get started!**

In a hospital room, there was a young woman laying in the bed with her husband next to her. The woman had black hair and eyes, as well as wearing a uniform that mothers are told to put on during childbirth. The father was a tall, black haired man, who wore a red shirt and pants. A black haired man wearing a white doctor uniform and mouth guard, came in with his black haired nurse, who was wearing a typical nurse outfit and was pushing a carrier with strange equipment. He walked over to the couple, who had scared looks on their faces, "Broccolo family?"

The father stepped up, "Yes, I'm Brassica and this is my wife Oleracea."

Oleracea appeared anxious, "Doctor, will my child survive?"

The doctor and the nurse looked at each other for a moment. The nurse whispered into the doctors ear, "Dr. Seizon, are you certain that you want to use the procedure? It hasn't even be approved by the Medical Board."

Seizon sighed, "Mileena, I will not risk this child dying before it can experience life. Use false records if this doesn't work."

Seizon looked to see that the Broccolo couple and saw that their faces went to a looks on their faces, he walked over to them and spoke in a calming voice, "Mr. and Mrs. Broccolo, please listen carefully. Your child will not last long under normal care and procedures."

Oleracea grew tears in her eyes and Brassica grew a sad, yet angry, look on his face. Seizon continued, "Which is why we are going to use a new procedure."

Oleracea and Brassica looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, we're going to use a method that has not yet been approved by the Medical Board."

Brassica looked concerned, "Why has it not been approved?"

"The lack of proper energy for it. But we have the requirements to perform it."

"If this can save my child, then do what you have to do."

Seizon turned to Mileena, "Bring me the equipment for it."

Mileena gave him an injection needle with a green liquid in it. Seizon felt for the baby, then placed the needle where he felt it. He injected the liquid, causing Oleracea to scream in slight pain. Brassica held her hand tightly and Seizon handed Mileena the needle and Mileena handed him a rectangular device. Seizon held the device where the baby was and, with a monitor on the handle, used the device to transfer the liquid, represent by green areas, to cover the baby's body, represented by the shape of a baby. He pressed a button beneath the monitor and saw that the green are had merged with the baby's shape outline. The machine said in a robotic tone, "Transfer Complete."

Seizon handed the device to Mileena, who handed him a circular device. Seizon looked over to Oleracea, "Oleracea, listen closely. The procedure so far has been to apply an energy type called Legendary Ki, the rarest form of energy in the universe. This is the reason that this method has not been approved by the medical board."

He placed the device where the baby was, "This device is an Energy Release Unit. These were designed to force energy out of containers. This will force the baby out of your womb, so that the energy will remain in her body and not simply leave her body and spread through yours."

Oleracea looked shocked, "The baby is not supposed to be born in a couple of months."

"This procedure will allow any unfinished development to be complete."

He put his finger on top of a button that said 'Energy Movement', "Are you ready? This process will feel no different than unaltered childbirth."

After a moment and Brassica taking her hand Oleracea answered, "Yes."

Seizon nodded and pressed the button. There was a sudden silence, but that changed quickly. Seizon started to pull slowly move the machine down her body, moving the baby and causing Oleracea to scream in pain. Brassica held onto her tightly, "Hang on!"

Seizon was now at the waist, but a strange green light was starting to show. Seizon continued and was almost finished. All that was left to do was press the button that said 'Release.'

Seizon pressed the button, then a bright, green light started to flash. Seizon turned to Mileena, "Cover the door, so no one sees this NOW!"

Mileena covered the door with a large box, even though logically that should not be enough. There was blinding flash of green light. When the light died, there was the sound of a newborn crying. Seizon looked at the child, which was a girl, then picked up the child and covered her in a blanket. He walked over to Oleracea, who looked incredibly weak, and Brassica, "The procedure was a success."

This caused Oleracea and Brassica to smile brightly, "Congratulations, you have gave birth to a healthy baby girl."

He handed the girl to Brassica and Oleracea was trying look at her, "Can I see her?"

Seizon smiled, "Of course."

Brassica handed her to Oleracea, who smiled at her newborn girl. Mileena walked next to them, "Have you decided what you're going to name her?"

Brassica smiled, "We had a name plan regardless of what gender she was. The name we chose for her is.."

"Kale." Oleracea interrupted, "Little Kale."

Mileena turned to Brassica, "What if she was born a boy?"

"We planned on Broly, if the baby was going to be a boy."

Kale started to cry slightly, then Brassica walked over to her. They looked at her with smiles on their faces, "Hello little Kale. I'm your mommy."

"And I'm your daddy."

Kale started to giggle a little bit and Seizon walked over to them, "If you will allow me to take her for a moment to perform test."

They handed her to him and he laid her down on the baby sized bed. A red light covered her and Seizon looked at a monitor, "Everything looks normal and the energy should help your daughter grow."

He turned to them, "Just remember, that you should never tell anyone about this. Not your families, not your trusted friends, not even your pet."

Brassica and Oleracea looked at each other and laughed, "Don't worry Doc, our lips are sealed."

Seizon smiled, "We just need to follow standard child birth protocol and after a few day you will be free to go."

Oleracea smiled, "You hear that Kale? After a few days, you can see your home."

Kale didn't hear her though, she fell asleep. Oleracea fell asleep as well. Brassica looked worried, but Seizon put his hand on his shoulder, "She just needs to rest. Please follow me to where you will sleeping."

Seizon turned to Mileena, "Mileena will stay here and watch them."

They walked out of the room leaving them alone. Mileena turned to the sleeping Kale, "You're going to do something great. I just know it."

She sat down in a chair next to her and watched as the baby slept.

 **-FIVE YEARS LATER-**

A little Kale, who was wearing a red little dress, black shoes, and had her her tied in a ponytail, was looking up at her mother and father, who were flying a little above her, "It's okay dear. Even if it doesn't work, we'll catch you."

"I don't know daddy. It looks pretty hard."

Oleracea flew down and put her hands on her shoulders, "It's okay sweetie. Do you want to quit? We can do it another time if you like."

Kale looked at her for a moment, then shook her head, "I wanna give it a try."

Oleracea smiled, "You can do it. Just focus your energy on the ability to fly."

Kale nodded and tried to focus. There was a change in wind and she covered in a slightly visible, white aura. She closed her eyes and focused entirely on flying. She was grunting and gritting her teeth. Oleracea looked at her with a worried face, "Sweetie, don't hurt yourself."

She started to walk over to her, but Kale gained a green aura and was sent skyrocketing. Oleracea looked in terror, "KALE!"

Oleracea flew up after her and Brassica tried to get in Kale's way, "Kale stop!"

Kale opened her eyes and the green aura vanished. She started to fall and was screaming, fortunately Brassica caught her, "Are you okay?"

Kale didn't answer. She was so scared that she was hugging her father tightly and crying softly. Oleracea flew over to them, "Kale, it's okay. Nothing can hurt you now."

Kale didn't reply, so Oleracea grabbed her and pulled her towards her. Kale embraced her mother and continued to cry, "I just shut my eyes and then I was falling."

Brassica rubbed Kale's back, "It would probably be better if we learn to fly another day, alright?"

"Ok." Kale replied quietly.

They flew back to the house and Oleracea and Brassica looked at eachother with worry.

 **-FIVE HOURS LATER-**

Kale was in bed and Oleracea and Brassica was waiting for someone in there living room. Picture a white carpet with a grey cushioned couch and wooden walls. Oleracea was pacing back and forth, while Brassica was sitting in the chair with an anxious look. There was a knocking at the door. Oleracea opened it and saw Seizon, wearing a orange shirt, a pair of jeans, and was holding a bag, "I came as soon as I heard your call."

"It's Kale. She was training to fly when suddenly, she was covered in a green aura and started to fly faster than anything that I have ever seen."

"We think it was the energy you used for her treatment."

Seizon was silent for a moment, "It is the only possibility. Has anything else happened?"

"No, we just sent her to bed."

Oleracea walked up to him with a look of worry, "Should we be worried?"

Seizon thought about it for a moment "No, continue to have her train like most other Saiyans. Just try to avoid terrible situations with her that would trigger something like that. I recommend having her home schooled to avoid stressful situations."

"We were planning on that anyway, she is a little too shy for school right now. We wanted to wait to see if she could handle that kind of place."

He opened his bag and took out golden bracelets and shoes, "These are limiters that will keep Kale from harming herself."

He handed them to Brassica, who examined them, "They're too large for her."

"They're designed to change size based on who wears them."

Oleracea grew a relieved look on her face, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, call me again if something else happens." He said, before walking to the door and leaving.

Oleracea took the wear from him and put it on there wooden coffee table, "We'll give them to her in the mourning."

Brassica nodded, "Let's get some sleep. I think we'll need it."

They went to their bedroom, but not before checking on Kale to make sure she was alright. They walked into her pink room and next to her. Brassica rubbed her head, "I promise. That no matter what, we will always be there for you."

Oleracea kissed her on the forehead, "Sleep well."

They left the room and went to their bedroom.

 **-THE NEXT MORNING-**

Oleracea was waiting in the Living Room for Kale to wake up, so she can show her the equipment and Brassica was in the Kitchen cooking breakfast. Oleracea decided to wake up Kale and went into her room, rocking her slightly and talking in a motherly voice, "Kale, honey? It's time to wake up."

Kale gripped her blanket and rolled over, "Hmmmm…"

Oleracea chuckled at this, "C'mon honey, you have to get up."

Kale got up slowly and rubbed her eyes, "I have something to show you."

Kale turned towards her mother, "What is it?"

"Come into the Living Room and I'll show you."

Kale got up and followed Oleracea into the Living Room, then she saw the gauntlets and shoes, "Are those for me?"

Oleracea nodded, "Dr. Seizon visited last night when he heard about what happened, so he gave us these to give to you."

Oleracea handed Kale the gauntlets, "Try them on, they'll turn your size when you put them on."

Kale slid them on her arms, then they glowed green and shrunk around Kale's wrist. Oleracea then handed her some socks and the shoes, "Now let's put these on."

She raised Kale's pajama legs up and put them on. The shoes glowed green and shrunk to match Kale's foot size. Kale looked happy about this, "Thank you."

"Don't thank me, thank Dr. Seizon the next time we see him."

Kale raised her arms to the air, "Okay!"

Brassica came stepped out of the kitchen, "Breakfast is ready."

Oleracea turned to him, "We'll be there in a second."

She turned to Kale, "Do you want to try flying again, now that you have these?"

Kale nodded and Oleracea smiled, "Let's eat breakfast first."

 **-ONE HOUR LATER-**

Kale was standing in the middle of the field next to her house, while her parents were showing her how to hover, "Remember, concentrate your Ki to enable flight."

Kale closed her eyes and focused her energy. She gained her green aura, however the gauntlets turned green and caused it to die down to white. She started to hover, slightly, above the ground, much to her parents joy. Oleracea hovered over to her, "Can you focus with your eyes open?"

Kale opened her eyes and, despite wavering slightly, was still able to remain hovering. She loosened up a little and was starting to, slowly, lower towards the ground. Brassica moved over to her, "Relax your body, but let your mind stay focused."

Kale started to fly a little higher, but not much. Kale closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them again and started to fly higher. Her parents were overjoyed by this, "You're doing it sweety!"

Kale grew a smile, but her focus failed and she was falling down. Fortunately, Brassica caught her, "Your focus weavered. Guess we didn't help there."

Kale started to look sad, "I'm sorry, I guess I'm just-"

"Don't say you're just anything Kale." Oleracea cut her off, looking surprisingly stern, "If all you do is weigh yourself down, then you can never truly fly."

"It's just that, I don't think I can do it."

Oleracea put her hand on Kale's chin and raised it up to face her, "Kale, listen to me, you _CAN_ do it."

She smiled gently, "Okay?"

Kale managed to smile back, "I'll try."

Oleracea patted Kale on the back, "That's my girl. Now, let's give it another go."

Kale nodded and tried to concentrate. She was able to move above the ground more freely than before, but she was struggling to go higher. Brassica put his hand on her shoulders, "Clear your mind, then you can truly fly."

Kale was silent for a moment, then she started to fly higher. She was higher than before and was now flying around in circles. Her parents wanted to say something, but remembered what happened before and decided against it. She descended to her parents and they hugged her, "You did it!"

Kale was happy at achieving it, her ability to fly was only the beginning.

 **-SEVEN YEARS LATER-**

Kale, who was now wearing a red, short sleeved shirt, red short, lipstick, and some of her hair was now down the left side of her face, had a was flying around with her parents around the city looking for groceries. She noticed a few other kids wearing black jackets and holding sticks, clearly trying to look cool, she turned to Brassica, "Dad, what are those kids doing?"

Brassica looked at the kids and back to Kale, "It's called social desperation honey. You'll understand when you're older."

They were about to go back to flying when suddenly, an explosion took place at one of the stores and pirates started ascending. Oleracea flew in front of Kale, "Brassica, what's going on?!"

Brassica started to charge Ki in his hands, "Get Kale out of here."

Oleracea didn't question it. She just grabbed Kale and flew off as fast as she could. She looked back to see Brassica wasn't following them. She grew tears in her eyes and looked back at Kale. However, two lizard-like beings with white and grey armor and holding blasters in their hands appeared in front. One of them spoke up, "Listen up! You're going to hand us your goods and we'll let you go."

The other one spoke, "But if you don't, we'll kill you. Now hurry up!"

Oleracea looked at Kale and back to the pirates, then threw the groceries at one and charged to the other one. She turned to Kale, "Kale go!"

Kale looked at her mother, too terrified to move. But Oleracea glared harsly at her, "Go, NOW!"

Kale was startled, but did as she was told and flew away as fast she can. Oleracea looked at the two pirates and charged at them. Kale was flying as fast as she could, but then she heard an explosion behind her and looked back to see Oleracea falling down, "Mom!"

She charged to where her mother was and caught her body. Kale shook her desperately, "Mom, please talk to me! Mother…"

As tears were starting to appear in her eyes, the pirates descended behind her and pointed their weapons, "Have to admit, your old lady put up a descent fight. But don't worry, you'll be joining her soon."

Kale turned to them with a look of pure hate, suddenly she started glow green, "You.. YOU…"

Tears were falling from her eyes as the green aura intensified, "...TOOK MY MOTHER AWAY FROM ME!" 

Her hair started to flicker green and she was starting to grow larger in muscle. The pirates looked terrified, "What's going on with her?!"

"I don't know just shoot her!"

They fired their blasters and they made impact with Kale, creating a cloud of smoke. The pirates smirked, "Guess she was just a show off."

However, the smoke was pushed away and revealed that Kale has assumed a transformation. Her hair was now bright green, her eyes were completely white, and she had grown much larger. **(I don't really know her height in this form. I'm guessing at least 8'10, maybe 9'10.)** The two pirates were looking at her in awe, however Kale did one thing that changed awe to fear, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The scream was so strong, that it pushed the two pirates far away. Kale charged green energy in her hand and threw it at them. The attack hit them and caused a massive explosion that no doubt incinerated them. Kale was about to charge more energy, however, "Stop Kale!"

Kale turned around to see Seizon, clearly terrified by Kale's form but putting on a front, "Kale, do you recognize me? Seizon, your doctor, your friend."

Seizon smiled and Kale looked like she was calming down with tears starting to fall down her face, "Doc...tor…"

She started to shrink and her hair started to return to black. She returned to normal and fell unconscious, but Seizon caught her, "It's alright Kale, I'll never let them take you away."

However, a couple of saiyans wearing metal armor appeared, "Sir, we are with the Sadala Elite Guard. We detected an intense energy coming from this girl. For that reason, we ask you to hand her over."

Seizon just glared at them, "This child has just lost both her parents and now you're asking me to give her to you, so you can make her a slave. Never."

"If you are not going to cooperate, we are going to have to arrest you-"

"Wait a moment."

They all turned to see a man, who was wearing the same armor as the soldiers, had his hair tucked back into a ponytail, and had a gogette. The soldiers looked confused, "Commander Renso, what are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same question. Were you two about to arrest this man, because he didn't allow you to take this child?"

"We're sorry sir, but protocol states that if a saiyan emits an usual form of energy, then they are to be taken into the Guard's custody. Regardless of age."

"I see, but let me ask you this. If that was your child, would you still regard protocol in the situation?"

The two soldiers looked at eachother, then Renso put his hands on their shoulders, "With that question in mind, what would you two do if I asked you to remove this little occurrence from the records?"

They were silent for a moment, but the one on the left spoke up, "Very well sir. We'll leave this in your hands."

Renso smiled, "Good choice."

The two soldiers flew away and Renso turned to Seizon, "Sorry about that. Some of the rookies still think protocol matters."

Seizon was skeptical, but decided to answer, "My name is Seizon. I am this girl's doctor and I suppose caretaker."

Renso frowned, "Was this girl's parents killed in the attack?"

Seizon nodded, "Her father went to help the officers and her mother was killed. Her name is Kale."

A young girl, who had large, black hair, pink shirt, and purple sweatpants, was flying towards them, "Hey big bro!"

They all turned to her and Renso looked surprised, "Caulifla, what are you doing here?"

Caulifla got a grumpy looking face, "You promised that I could come watch your field mission."

Renso rubbed the back of his head, "Oh yeah. I'm dealing with a serious matter, so please keep back."

"Aw but-" She stopped when she saw Kale, "Whose that?"

Before Renso could answer, Seizon did, "Her name is Kale."

"What's wrong with her?"

Seizon and Renso looked at each other for a moment, "Her parents were killed and she fell unconscious from the trauma."

Caulifla just looked surprised, "Oh, is she going to be okay?"

"She'll survive, but she might not be the same."

Caulifla flew over to Kale and rubbed her head, "Maybe I can visit her sometime."

Seizon smiled, "Of course, I think she would appreciate having a friend in her life."

"Alright!"

Renso put his hand of Caulifla's shoulder, "Come on Caulifla, let's let them go home."

Caulifla nodded, "Alrighty!"

They flew away, leaving Seizon and Kale alone. Seizon frowned as he looked down at Kale, "You will never be the same."

 **-NEXT DAY-**

Kale shot up and saw that she was in her bedroom. She thought about what happened yesterday. She reached her dresser and got out a red outfit. She ran around the house a little bit and looked in the rooms, but couldn't find them. She went into the living room and saw Seizon sitting there, "Doctor?"

Seizon walked over to her, "Kale, do you remember what happened yesterday?"

Kale's thought back, "I remember pirates invading and dad running to fight them. Then mom.."

Kale's eyes widened, "Mom was killed. Was dad.."

She couldn't finish her sentence, so Seizon answered, "I'm sorry Kale."

Kale started crying and hugged Seizon, "Why did they have to die?"

"They didn't have to die, they gave their lives to save you."

Kale opened her eyes, 'They died, because I couldn't fight back?"

"Listen Kale. I spoke with a man, who has offered to take care of you. I will take you to him, after a few days."

Kale didn't answer, she just stood there silently. She thought about how her parents died and how she could of prevented it, if she was just stronger.

 **-TWO WEEKS LATER-**

Kale was sitting in a doctor chair with Seizon sitting across from her, "How much longer until your friend gets me?"

Seizon sighed, "It should only be a couple more days Kale. Why don't you go out for a little while?"

"Ok."

Kale walked out of the room and saw a black haired and eyed girl with a pink top, that only covered her breast, purple pants, and brown shoes. The girl ran up to Kale and hugged her, much to Kale's confusion, "W-what are you doing?"

The girl broke away and smiled, "Heya Kale! The names Caulifla and I'm here to hang out with you!"

"Have we met?"

"Well, you haven't met me. But, I saw that Seizon guy holding you and decided to pay you a visit. I usually come to the gym when I'm in these kinds of towns and I heard about one being here. Wanna come with me?"

Kale looked hesitant for a moment, but nodded. Caulifla grabbed her arm, "C'mon, it's down a few halls."

She ran down, dragging Kale along with her. They eventually found it and entered. It looked how you would expect it, with a brown floor, mats, and containers with balls in them. Caulifla turned to Kale, "What kind of sport are you good at?"

"I like playing volleyball-"

"Volleyball it is!"

Caulifla took out a volleyball and took Kale to the volleyball nets. She served and Kale failed to receive, "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. Pick up that ball and serve it to me."

Kale was shocked, but did what she was told and served back to her, "There you go."

Caulifla served back, but this time Kale got it and was able to send it back. They kept it up for a few minutes, then Caulifla slipped up and failed to get the ball. She laughed, "Nice work."

She looked to see that Kale had a gloom look on her face, "What's wrong?"

Kale didn't answer, so Caulifla nudged her, "It's okay, you can tell me."

"I wasn't strong enough."

Caulifla was confused, "What do you mean?"

Kale started to tear up, "If I was only stronger, I could have saved them."

Caulifla just looked at her, "Hey, don't blame everything on you. Even if you were stronger, what would have changed?"

"I could have stopped them."

"Look, you could have died if you were stronger. But you're alive now and I think that your parents wouldn't want you to think poorly of yourself because of what happened."

"It's just-"

"Hey."

Caulifla grabbed Kale's chin and made her face her, "I want you to try to forgive yourself."

She smiled gently, "Okay?"

Kale saw her mother's face and put a small smile on her face, "I'll try."

Caulifla grinned and patted Kale on the back, "Atta girl! And if you still want to get stronger, than I can train you."

Kale thought to herself, 'I want to grow stronger. So, nobody has to worry about me.'

"I accept."

Caulifla was quiet, then she picked Kale up in a bridal fashion, "From here on, you will be my protege!"

Kale was blushing extremely, while Caulifla was throwing her in the air, "Uh, Caulifla?"

"Just call me Sis."

For the first time since the incident, Kale actually felt happy.

 **-FIVE HOURS LATER-**

Kale had an extremely shocked look on her face, "What?!"

Seizon had a stern look on his face, "I said no. I am not going to let you train with that punk."

Kale had a desperate look on her face, "Please Dr. Seizon, let me train with Caulifla."

"Caulifla Shido, gang leader and smug sister of Elite Commander Renso Shido. Do you really think I am going to let you be around that kind of person?"

"I thin-"

"End of discussion. Now please return to your room."

Kale walked out of the room and Seizon returned to his work. Kale walked into her room and laid down on the red coach. She looked at the picture of her and her parents, then reached for her dresser.

 **-FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER-**

Seizon walked into Kale's room to find a note on the dresser. He picked it up and read it.

 _'Dr. Seizon, I am sorry for what I am about to do. I cannot allow anyone I care about to die again trying to save me. That is why I am going to leave with Caulifla and join her gang, so I can become stronger. I can't say I will ever come back, but I want you to know that I am going to be alright. Sincerely, Kale.'_

Seizon fell to his knees and started to sob.

 **-EDGE OF THE CITY-**

Kale was flying to the edge of the city and saw Caulifla standing by a tree waiting for her. Kale landed and ran over to her, "Caulifla."

Caulifla turned to her, "It's Sis now."

Kale smiled, then Caulifla grabbed her arm, "Your training begins now!" 

Caulifla started to fly as fast as she could, while Kale was screaming. Caulifla was laughing, "Intensity training!"

Little did Kale know, this was just the beginning. She would one day become much more.

 **-THREE YEARS LATER(Warning: Spoilers for future story, skip to end authors note if you don't want spoilers!)-**

Seizon was sorting notes on his table and was almost finished, however his intercom turned on, "Dr. Seizon, a member of the Universal Restoration Organization wants to speak with you."

Seizon was confused, "Why do they want to see me?"

"Unclear, she just said she wanted to speak with you."

He left the room and walked down to the main lobby, where he saw a young woman, who was wearing a red, martial artist style dress black pants and had her hair in a ponytail. Seizon spoke, "You wanted to see me?"

The woman turned to him with a smile on her face, "Do you recognize me, Doctor?"

Seizon just looked at her, "No, I don't."

The woman's hair turned green and showed off the golden gauntlets, "Do you remember me now?"

Seizon was shocked, "Kale?"

Kale nodded and hugged him, "It's good to see you Doctor."

Seizon was too happy to return words, that and the fact that a super powered saiyan was currently hugging him tightly. He started to shake slightly, causing Kale to notice what was happening and let go, "I'm so sorry!"

Seizon started to laugh, which after a moment Kale started to follow. From a distance, Caulifla and a young man, who was wearing a blue over shirt over a white shirt, a tie, and glasses. Caulifla turned to him, "I guess you were right Gohan. Kale did need to do this."

Gohan smiled, "Doing this was necessary. There are somethings you gotta do for yourself."

"You still look nerdy in those glasses."

They just stood there and watched as Kale and Seizon laughed.

 **And that's that! I hope you enjoyed the first story of DBSM. Like I said before, I like Kale and Caulifla and don't get why the fanbase bash's them (Okay I know why, but the reason I have seen were just stupid. I plan to go against what I consider the unjustified arguments on my deviantart.) I have been wanting to finally get started on another multi-story series, that I have had planned since I started and since DBA is slowed down by BVG I have had some time. This is also why I haven't updated MF yet, because I have been working on this. I plan to have that done tomorrow. (Though considering my track record, I don't think you guys trust me on that.) I hope you enjoy future stories and I hope you enjoyed this story. As always, constructive criticism is welcomed!**


End file.
